finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aegis Shield
.]] The '''Aegis Shield', also known as the Aegis Armlet, Aegis Glove, or Aegis, is a recurring equipment piece in the Final Fantasy series. It usually protects the user from the Petrify status, or has a great bonus of Magic Defense. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Aegis Shield protects against Stone and Poison. It is tied for the second strongest shield in the game, in terms of Defense, but is only the fourth strongest shield overall, boosting a defense of 16. It is found in the Mirage Tower. Final Fantasy II The Aegis Shield is the best shield in the game. It grants the user 20% Evasion and resistance to special attacks. Final Fantasy III The Aegis Shield, like all the other shields, protects from some status ailments in addition to granting the wielder a bonus of 4 Mind, +16 Defense, and +17 Magic Defense. Final Fantasy IV The Aegis Shield grants protection against petrification and can be purchased at the Feymarch for 20,000 gil. It grants +4 Defense, +5 Magic Defense, +34 Evasion, +4 Evasion, and +3 Intelligence. It can also be found in the Lunar Ruins, as well as dropped by Catoblepas. Final Fantasy V The Aegis Shield grants protection against petrification and grants +5 Defense, +33 Evasion, and +1 Magic, and can sometimes block magic attacks. It is found in Istory Falls, and can be gotten in the Great Forest of Moore during the fire event, before entering the cave a Moogle creates. Final Fantasy VI The Aegis Shield gives the wearer a great bonus of MBlock and Magic Defense, surpassed only by the Force Shield. It is one of the few pieces of equipment that comes in a limited quantity, as they cannot be acquired from any common enemy and cannot be won in the Colosseum. Final Fantasy VII ''.]] The Aegis Armlet gives the wearer +55 Defense and +86 Magic Defense. It has four Materia slots in two linked pairs. It can only be found once, in the underground area of Midgar during Disc 2. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Aegis Armlet increases vitality and spirit statistics by 20% and defends the player from Silence and Stun. Final Fantasy VIII Aegis Amulet is not an accessory, but an item that is used to teach a GF the ''Eva-J ability, and 10 can be used to refine into 1 Giant's Ring. It can be acquired either by Angelo Search (1/288 chance), won from UFO?, or by refining 50 Barriers. ''Final Fantasy IX The Aegis Glove are the second best Gauntlets in the game, in terms of Evasion. It grants a bonus of 1 to Defense, neutralizes Fire damage, and teaches Steiner the "Charge!" ability. Final Fantasy X Kimahri Ronso, Lulu, Tidus, and Yuna's equipment acquire the Aegis moniker when customized with all four Elemental-proof abilities. *Aegis Shield *Aegis Bangle *Aegis Ring *Aegis Armlet Final Fantasy XI The Aegis is the relic shield and the best shield in the game. It reduces magic damage taken by 25%, adds 200 damage to shield bash, and has a 75% chance of blocking, as well as reducing damage by 75% when it does block. It can only be used by the Paladin job. Final Fantasy XII The Aegis Shield gives the wearer a amazing bonus of Magic Defense and can be purchased at Balfonheim. Final Fantasy Tactics The Aegis Shield gives the wearer a bonus of 50% Magic Evasion and increases Magic Attack by 1. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Aegis Shield is an high-rank shield that grants immunity to Stone. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Aegis Shield is an Holy-elemental shield that grants immunity to Stone. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Aegis is a Defense-raising artifact that increases defense by 5. It is won in Daemon's Court after defeating the boss with a score of 161 or more. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' The Aegis Shield is the best Shield on the game. It resists Petrify and Paralyze. Etymology Aegis was the shield wielded by the Greek goddess Athena, with the image of Medusa's head on the front.